REPLY for REVIEWERS
by daelogic
Summary: balasan review untuk readers tercinta... reviewers DAELO yaaaa... maaf dan terimakasih


**Saya sesegera mungkin sempatkan buat balas review...mungkin ada yg sudah saya PM lgsg..skrg saya buat lagi,,abisnya lupa hahaha...ini balasan yg ff daelo ya...yg baru2 itu sih #ditabok**

**Maafkan kalo telat..banyak gangguan semacam daehyun ****_yang lg bahagia2nya pake singlet_****dimana2...dan********_sialnya_**** itu cukup membuat saya ingin mengumpat dia ****_sambil menjamahnya bareng2 zelo_****..cih #abaikan**

**ENGAGEMENT**

: hahaha,kenapa susah,,daehyun seme sejati *khusus untuk zelo tapi* hahaha..jelo mah ketauan,,badan gede tp uke berjamaah..daeup?saya juga pen buat :3 saya juga terobsesi sm bibir daehyun,dan seluruh bag tubuhnya sih #plak..thanks for review

**Depo**: hahaha,,saya juga chanbaek shipper..duh #toss..hahaha makasih reviewnya

**Anonymous**: hahaha,,sekuel?kapan2... :3 makasih reviewnya

**DuWii**: dulu masih jaman susah ya nyari daelo ff,tp bejibun sekarang..semua cinta daelo..hihi...klo bechapter susah ngumpulin niat buat lnjutin..terimakasih reviewnya

**Ceicoung**: hahaha,,kenapa?biasanya juga daelo suap2an *pake bibir* #plak makasih reviewnya

**13ginger**: hahaha,,kapan2 ya :..makasih reviewnya

**BabySulayDO**: dia licik dan sialan..jangan lupa itu..thankseu for review say :*

**MagnaeGyuZel**: hahaha,maafkan~ daelo memang sweet dan real,,bwahahaha...daejae?mereka sobat baik dimata saya J saya ada blog,tp lupa hahaha..makasih reviewnya

**Choujiro21**: saya juga bahagiaaaa ada yg suka daelo..mereka bukan crack..mereka real kok,kyaa cepet nikah (?) dan bikin ponakan kembar buat saya :3 makasih reviewnya

**KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey**: kak sari..pen name kepanjangan iihhh...makasih reviewnya haha

**Deer Panda**: dia bukan jail,,ttp licik bangat haha...makasih reviewnya

**Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli**: hahaha,tak apa..rate M?saya ga sanggup TAT #angkattangan makasih reviewnya...

**Bunnyblack136**: ehhh,,maunya..hahaha,maaf kalo cerita saya pasaran,,tp saya ga ada niat plagiat kok,,maaf ya.. #sungkem klo berchap saya susah buat lanjut...maaf ya klo ngegantung,,saya memang masih abal,,susah menyelesaikan smpe tuntas L makasih reviewnya...

**Seblak park**: hahaha,,saya juga cintaaaa daelo..makasih reviewnya

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all**: hahaha..terimakasih

**Chyshinji0204**: daehyun mah takdirnya ama zelo,,mau sekali liat dua kali tiga kali sejuta kali ttp cinta jelo *shipper gila* iya dong..bahagia mereka..hahaha makasih reviewnya

** .5**: terimakasih J

**Pinoya**: aduuhhh,,jadi ga enak klo sampe diabetes,,cepet sembuh ya #plak makasih reviewnya...

**Alvianti**: terimakasih

**VOICE MAIL**

**137JOY**: sudah end,,hehe...zelo ngungsi ke sehun tuh di ff lanjutnya..nnti dibikin happy deh,tp ga tau kapan hehe..makasih reviewnya

**Ceicoung**: hahha,,mereka emg unyu duh~ daelu boleh tuh jadi pair,,sama2 bias kyaaa..makasih reviewnya

**13ginger**: hahaha,,nanti junhong balik kok,,tuh udah ada niat...ehehe,,skrg ff bap banyak kok d ffn J makasih reviewnya

**Mitaitu**: emg nyesek,,gara2 daehyun ya~ sekuel?sudah tuh di warm nightfall J makasih reviewnya

**Abcde**: hehehe maaf..memang direncanakan begitu..sekuel ada d warm nightfall..hehe makasih reviewnya

**MyJonggie**: terimakasih *tepok jidat* #eh

**BabySulayDo**: memang brengsek si daehyun...sekuelnya warm nightfall,,kamu bikinin sekuel lanjutannya gih #plak thankseu reviewnya say

**MagnaeGyuZel**: maaf ya kalo ff saya mengecewakan TAT maaf juga menghancurkan hatimu..daejae itu sahabat sejati J hehehe...saya juga suka daejae kok..tapi mau gimana lagi,,saya daelo hardshipper..daejae jd kakak adek ya?hehehe makasih reviewnya

**Bapchoijunh**: maaf kalo ff saya membingungkan dan bikin ga ngerti,,maaf..dan makasih reviewnya

**Dianaanisti1**: iya iyaaaaa..iyaaaaa..makasih pokoknya makasiiihhhhhh muah

**Choujiro21**: sekuel nya udah tau kan dimana..hehehe..makasih reviewnya

**Kak sari**: pokoknya makasih kaaakkkkk kaidekilitemcintasoobabyseksey *ngos2an sebut akun kakak*

**Bunnyblack136**: saya bukan baby kok heheh,,cuman suka aja sm bap..dan baru suka 2 bulan mungkin,,dan fyi saya dulu benci bgt sm bap,,hihi,kena batunya skrg...daejae?aduuhh mereka sahabat sejati ya.. reviewnya

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all**: sudah tuh d warm nightfall..makasih reviewnya hehe

**Chyshinji0204**: pergi ke sehun ya..himchan?aduh saya juga bingung ini *author bego* maafkan saya #sungkem tp makasih reviewnya hehe

**Pinoya**: cembur dong,,dae cinta bgt sm zelo sih..hehe..maaf kalao bikin bingung ya..saya juga suka dae yg cemburu sm jelo,,berarti cinta bgt..iihh,makasih reviewnya

**RinKM137**: sekuel sudah ada tuh..baca warm nightfall ya #promosi aku juga kesel..dae minta dicium zelo tuh,,hehe makasih reviewnya

**Alvianti**: gantung ya?maaf..hehehe..sekuel sudah ada d warm nightfall..makasih reviewnya

**_A WARM NIGHTFALL_**

**Choujiro21**: iyaaa sekuel voice mail..hehehe...hun punya han..zel punya dae..begitulah~ endingnya happy?belum ending sih,,kapan ya endingnya?entahlah,,heheh makasih reviewnya..

**KSD0732**: sekuel?kapan2 ya...belum ada ide lagi inih..aduuu..panggil saya RIN ya,,hihi..makasih reviewnya..

**Dianaanisti1**: iyaaa..pokoknya iya saaayyy,,makasih muah

**Mitaitu**: majayo~ iyaaa,,sekuel,,tapi kapan2 ya..susah ngumpulin ide duuhh TAT makasih reviewnya..

**Queen Dhevils94**: terimakasih

**Abcde**: hahaha..maaf ya kalo ya begitulah,hehehe..sekuel?kapan2 ya..hehehe makasih reviewnya

**Ichigo song**: memang..ini sekuel voice mail J aduuhh hunzel?nnti saya bisa dibunuh dae sm luhan hihihi..makasih ya reviewnya

**RSMingkki21**: hahaha,,bukan..hun punya han,zel punya dae..aduuh maaf kalao kecewa ya..memang begitu saya buatnya maaf...sekuel?nanti ya kapan2 hehehe..makasih reviewnya

**Kaka sari**: iya kak...iyaaaaa,,,ga usah sebut nama akun ya..aku ngos2an hehehe..makasih *kecup basah*

**Deer Panda**: hehehe terimakasih

**HaFa NiAl**: kalau bingung baca voice mail dulu,,baru baca #promosi..sekuel nanti ya~ hehehe makasih reviewnya

**Ryucchi**: hehehe terimakasih reviewnya...

**BabySulayDo**: kapan kapan saaayyy makasih muah :*

**Chyshinji0204**: hehehehe...iya biar daehyun tau rasa...hahaha makasih reviewnya

**Magnaekkeoya**: ahaha...ada yg salah sama castnya?maaf ya~ #sungkem hahaha,,terimakasih,,saya masih belajar gmn cara nulis yg bener..hehehe makasih lagi ya,,buat reviewnya juga

**_MORNING STORY_**

**Mitatitu**: hahaha,,pendek ya~ samaaa saya juga pengen liat mereka ciuman beneran...aamiin Ya Allah~ makasih reviewnya

**Bunnyblack136**: iyaaa,,kilat..mikir cepet,,lgsg diketik..hehehe nado bangapta..makasih reviewnya..

**Choujiro21**: hehehe,,kok step...?haha,,senang bisa bikin relax..makasih reviewnya

**Nonim**: hehehe...terimakasih ya~

**Lee minji elf**: hehehehe terimakasih..nanti bikin lagi

**Kak sari**: iya ini rina kak..iyaaaaa..makasihhhh,,iyaaaa muaaahhhh

**Dianaanisti1**: iyaaaa makasih iyaaaaa makasih iyaaaa..daehyun sialan pikoknya iyaaaa,,makasih muaaahhhh

**TwinsWoo**: terlalu dikit ya~ maaf..nanti dipanjangin hehehe makasih reviewnya...

**Ceicoung**: bilang saya manis juga dng #plak makasih reviewnya hehe

**BabySulayDo**: daesum memang mesum..makasih muah

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all**: hehehe..terimakasih

**Chyshinji0204**: ga tau,,yg saya tau daehyun jd mesum klo bangun apalagi liat jelo,hahaha...makasih reviewnya

**Pinoy**a: aduuhhhh kok diabetes lagi,,cepet sembuh ya...makasih reviewnya

**Magnaekkeoya**: hah?ga niat ngajak ribut..ampuunn #sungkem aduh maaf saya belum sanggup bikin adegan ranjang..heheh makasih ya reviewnya..muah juga

**Caty**: thanks ya~ xoxo :3

**_CAMERA_**

**RSMingkki21**: hehehe,,lagi semangat2nya bikin sih..hehehe makasih ya reviewnya

**Mitatitu**: duuhhhh maaf..malah jadi bikin sakit gula..maaf..tapi terimakasih reviewnya

**KyuHyun'JiYoon**: hehehe maaf ya kalo masih kurang romantis,,nanti tambahin lagi..makasih ya saran dan reviewnya,,

**Ceicoung**: hehehe ayo turun,,ntar jatuh..makasih reviewnya

**Choujiro21**: hehehe,,saya juga heppi bisa bikin org heppi...saya juga kejang tiap liat moment mereka,,liat mereka satu frame ato jejeran aj ude jejeritan,,haha..makasih ya reviewnya

**Dianaanisti1**: iya dek iyaaaaa pokonya makasih banyak muaaahhhh

**Kak sari**: iya kak iyaaaaaa..makasih buanyak muaaaahhhh peluukkk

**HaFa NiAl**: hehehe terima kasih,,,sekuel?kapan2 ya..hehe makasih reviewnya

**BabySulayDo**: loh loh..kok..cup cup..makasih ya muah

**Chyshinji0204**: bukan,,hehhe ini sekuel morning story..voice mail sekuelmnya warm nightfall,hehehe..makasih reviewnya

**Bapchoijunh**: hehehe..salam daelo..makasih ya reviewnya

**Pinoya**: hehehe,,makasih uda baca..hehehe...loh loh,,jgn bayangin ya aneh2 ya..hehehe..,makasih ya reviewnya..love u too

**Magnaekkeoya**: hehehe: ganti ya..saya juga ganti pen name,hehe...iyaa betul sekuel cerita pagi..aduuuhhh makasih advicenya..makasih..banghim?duh,,kapan2 ya saya makasih lagi reviewnya

**_A LETTERS_**

**Dianaanisti1**: iyaaaa pokoknya iya kalo sama kamu makasiiiihhhhhhh muaaahhh makasiihhhhhhhh...iya daehyun sialan pokoknyaaaa..mesuummm..modus,,sarapan geh sarapaannn

**Mitatitu**: makasih ya hehe

**Choujiro21**: ngambeg tuh jelo dikasih tugas sama si daehyun..hehehe...daehyun tukang modus,,sialan ya dia,hahaha..makasih banget reviewnya

**Kak sari**: hahahaha...iya kaaaakkk iyaaaa makasih muaaahhhh

**BabySulayDo**: hhehehehe..ayo kamu bikin juga,,tgl kubaca #plak thankseu say muah

**Cinnynese**: hehehe..really?did i?sorry if i did it...dae uke?astagaa,,dia seme sejati zelo,hihihi...makasi reviewnya

**Lee minji elf**: terimakasih J

**HaFa NiAl**: letter tu maksudnya huruf yg ditulis jelo,,yg benci daehyun,yg itu lah..hehhe maaf kalao ga ngerti..maaf...makasih reviewnya..

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all**: makasiiiihhhh hehe

**Chyshinji0204**: iyaa,dae guru,,,hehehe,,guru yg laen?ga bis cium zelo ntar hahaha..makasih reviewnya

**Pinoya**: saya juga suka eh cinta malah sama daelo..hehehe dae emg genit dan mesum klo sm zelo..makasih reviewnya

**Magnaekkeoya**: hehehe gimana..memang begitu bisanya saya..maaf klo kependekan hehe..saya juga suka incest,,tp klo nc masih g kuat #plak kyuhyun juga laki saya lhoo,,,hahaha makasih advicenya ya..makasiihhh..i love u too,muah

**_A DREAM_**

**BabySulayDo**: aduuhhh maap malah bikin nangis maapp..iya besok aku peluk say...makasih muah

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all**: hehehehe makasih makasih makasih

**Dianaanisti1**: aduuhhhh jd sedih malah bikin nangis..maaaappp maaapppp hehehe..love u too sayang muah

**Mitaitu**: iyaaa..makanya pendek..hehehe makasih ya makasih

: duuhhhh..maaf klo terlalu biasa..maaf,,TAT makasih ya reviewnya J

**Chyshinji0204**: hehehe,,,luhan?dia betah d tempat sehun ,,cuman dicium g sampe nc,,haha makasih ya reviewnya

**My2pikadream**: iya say..daelo dong haha...ayooo,,mari menambah daeloshipper...makasih ya muah

**Choujiro21**: hehehehe..terlelu fluff yak,,duuhhh smpe sakit gula..maap maap #sungkem saya juga bahagia,,hahaha makasih yaaa

**9396JC**: makasih yaaaa...jadi terharu ada yg suka sama cerita2 abal saya...semut?kapan2 ya klo saya sudah siap,,hahaha makasih reviewnya

**Kak sari**: iya kakaaaaakkkk iyaaaa makasiihhhh muah aku cinta padamuuu

** .5**: hehehe makasih ya..lanjut kapan2 hahaha

**Pinoya**: hehehe..mimpi aja..namanya juga a dream..hihih makasih yak

**Magnaekkeoya**: iyaaa mimpi ditinggal dae trus kangen..trus dae dateng gitu..tp Cuma mimpi,,aselinya mereka serumah #eh hahaha maaf ya..cerita saya emg kacau..makasih reviewnya..hihi

**Alvianti**: terimakasih

**_A COFFEE_**

**BabySulayDo**: hahaha,,aduuhh jd malu..tp itu yg ngajarin si daehyun mesum sial itu..makasih say..

**Chyshinji0204**: hahaha...iyakah?makasih reviewnya

**My2pikadream**: hahaha,,baca d kereta...wow...hehehe..sejak daehyun mesum...loh,,banghim,hahaha..makasih ya muah

**Baby hongstar**: sejak diajarin dae mesum itu hahaha..makasih reviewnya

**Choujiro21**: hahaha...iyaaa daelo iihhhh...makasih ya

**Ichizenkaze**: hahahahahaha...pukul balik temen kamu deh #eh ato bantai si daelo,,adoohhh..inget susu..kopi susu brengsek emang hahaha,,makasiiihhhh muaaahhh

**Mato**: aduuhhhh terimakasih jd yg pertama...hahaha,jelo nakal gr2 daehyun..makasih reviewnya

**Jisaid**: makasih ya~

**Kang Hyun Woo**: hehehe makasih ya

**Magnaekkeoya**: saya suka yg pendek sih,,hehe maaf..emg idenya mentog segitu,,hehe..makasih ya

**Kak sari**: iya kaaakkk iyaaaa..pokoknya makasih selalu buat kaka,,cium niihhhh mmuah

**RinKM137**: aduuhh malah kena sakit diabetes,,maaf ya..hehehe makasih reviewnya

**Guest**: hehehe,,maaf..malah jd kena diabetes...tp makasih reviewnya..hehehe

**Pinoya**: aduuuhhh kena sakit gula lagi?maaf lagi...anyway terimakasih reviewnya

**_STATUS_**

**AiiAy-Chan**: hehehe maaf kalo nanggung..saya mentog d situ..maaf hehehe makasih reviewnya

**BabySulayDo**: hehehe entahlah...begitulah..makasihlah muaahhhh

**Ichizenkaze**: hehehehe maaf maaf...makasih makasih muaaahhh...pokoknya begitu

**Mitaitu**: hehehe tentu..makasih ya

**Chyshinji0204**: iyaaa...sembunyi2..aduhh entahlah saya jg ga ngerti *author bego* makasih reviewnya hehe

**Wonkyuhomintaoris all**: makasih hehe

: hehehe..emg segitu..nanti lanjut lagi kapan2 hehehe,,makasih sudah review

**Choujiro21**: hehe iyaaa...jangan bosen ya..maaf maaf..makasih lagi reviewnya

**JejeKyu Red Saphire**: maaf klo kependekan,,bikin lagi nanti ya hehehe makasih

**RinKM137**: hehehe...terimakasih yaaa

**Pinoya**: hehehe..terimakasih yaaa..aduuhhh terharu..makasih lagiiii

**Kak sari**: maaf kalo aku sarap kak,,maaffff...pokoknya makasiihhh kak,,makasiihhh cium ahhh muaaahhhh

**_FISIKA_**

**Mitatitu**: hahaha...fisika duh,byk kenangan,,makasih reviewnya

**ChoYeongie**: hehehe terimakasih yaa

**BabySulayDo**: aduuhhh kalkulus aja yg dibuang,,,aku cinta fisika hehehe makasih say muaahhh

**Ichizenkaze**: hahaha...biar kamu ga benci fisika kek daehyun..tp keknya aselinya daelo demen fisika kek aku #plak hahaha thankseu saaayyy thanks muaaahhhhh..nanti panjangin ciuman d kamar

**Chyshinji0204**: aduuhhh..pd benci fisika ternyata,,hahaha...saya cinta ipa sih,,tp ga buat kimia *eh curhat* makasih yaaaa

**Jirania**: duuhhh maafff..saya gagal bangun feel..maaffff TTATT makasih ya uda sempet review n baca

**Mrbang**: maaf buat pair maaf buat kurang geregetnya...aduuuhhhhh maafkan keteledoran saya..dan saya baru sadar kalo banyak typo dan ancur sekali ff ini..terimakasih banyak sudah d koreksi seriously saya sangat berterimakasih...duuhhhh mau kenalan jadinya...makasiihhhhhh banget reader-nim...klo tau n baca ini PM saya juseyo..mau berkenalan J

: hehehe makasih ya

**JejeKyu Red Saphire**: me too...love daelo...makasih yaaa

**Choujiro21**: hahaha daehyun emg demen gombalin zelo,,sialan dia,,hahaha,,makasih yaaaa

**Pinoya**: duuhhhh jgn benci fisikaaa...benci aja kimia #eh heheheh makasih yaaa

**RinKM137**: ah jinjja?makasih yaaaa...me too i love daelo

**Kak sari**: maaf klo ini yg paling najong kak...daehyun emg kampret kak,emg sial,emg mesum,emg arrggghhh gembel diaaaaaaa...makasih kaakkk muaaahhhh cium jauuuhhhhh

**Ay**: hehehehe,,nado jeohahae...makasih yaaaa

**_TOWEL_**

**Chyshinji0204**: hey hey..nanti dae cemburu lho hahaha...haha bukan gt..dia demam karena kelamaan d cium jelo,,kan niatnya ngangetin tp malah jd panas bgt smpe demam..hehehe makasih reviewnya

**Sibumxoxo**: xoxo makasih ya xoxoxo

**AiiAy-Chan**: hehehe makasih...bisa tuuhhh diajarin daehyun...hehehe makasih ya..makasihhhhh...

**HaeNa Park**: hehehe terimakasih..aduuuhhh jgn senyum teruss..jd ga enak.. iyaaa makasih ya

**JI Dray**: aigoooo makasihhhh..aduuhhh..makasiihh

**Ichizenkasze**: ini ff lah say...hehehe daehyun ya...dia kan sialan mesum licik kampret gembel dan najooonnnggg...klo trauma sm handuk kamu mau pake apa?sarung?selimut?hahahah makasiiihhh muah

**MatoShishiTats**: laaahhhh lgsg d tebak..iya ini Rina...kau siapa? #loh hehehe makasih yaaaa...tau drmn ini aku? Eh makasih pokonya

**Pinoya**: hehehe,,,jinjja?aduuhh jd terharu smpe d tungguin #sobbing hehehe makasih yaaaa

**Choujiro21**: hehehe..makasihhh...emg daehyun kan begitu..sialan dan modus,,hahaha...makasihhhh

**JejeKyu Red Saphire**: makasiiihhhh..aku juga padamu daelooo

**RinKM137**: iyaaaaaaaa daelo sangat real,,real bangeeettttt muaaahhhh...makasih yaaa

**Gloomy Monday**: makasiihhhh

**babySulaydDo**: hahaha..iya lah,,daehyun gt..pasti die mesuuummm...makasih say muaahhh

**Kak Sari**: jangan bosen ya kak,,aku susah move on dr fluff daelo sialan bangeeetttt TTATT...hahaha,,kalimat terakhirnya sialan bgt ya kak...makasiiihhh muaaahhhh

**Daeke Mato**: bikin juga ikutan panas...iyaaaa,,bikin lagi ntaarrr..keseringan takut pada bosen nnti..iyaa aku juga maunya happy end,hihi...aduuuhhhh terimakasih udah mau review akhirnya...dibaca aja uda bahagia banget..duuhhh skrg malah d review,,makasih yaaa #terharu

**BUAT SEMUA READERS..I LOVE U SO MUCH! SEMUA TANPA TERKECUALI..TERIMAKSIIHHHHHH...**

**DAN BUAT REVIEWERS *baik yg mungkin belum ada namanya karena mungkin saya kelewat belum nulis balesan ato nnti reviewer baru #ngarep* MAAF KLO PELAYANAN (?) SAYA KURANG MEMUASKAN...KARENA SAYA DAN FF SAYA BUKAN OBJEK PEMUAS *ini apaaa,,niru2 papa leon kalimatnya* #abaikan...SEKALI LAGI MAAF...SAYA MASIH BERUSAHA..HUHUHU..TERIMA KASIH SANGAT BANYAAAKKKK...**

**DAN BUAT READERS YG MUNGKIN BELUM SEMPAT REVIEW...TERIMAKASIIHHHH..AKU JUGA CINTA KALIAN...SANGAT CINTA KARENA MAU BACA FF SAYA YG ENTAHLAH SAYA JUGA GA TAU APAKAH ITU PANTAS ATAU TIDAK DISEBUT SEBAGAI...MAAF KALO KURANG MEMUASKAN KARENA... #dibungkam**

**YAH BEGITULAH...SEKALI LAGI...BUAT PEMBACA, PEMBACA DAN YG REVIEW, PELIRIK DAN PE- PE- YG LAIN YG BERHUBUNGAN DGN FF2 SAYA..MAAF DAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK..AKU DAN DAELO CINTA KALIAN!**


End file.
